


The Shadows in the Wilderness of Mirrors

by SparkyHavoc



Category: Corvus Belli's Infinity
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyHavoc/pseuds/SparkyHavoc
Summary: The Wilderness of Mirrors has many stories, shadows that move and change the world around them. this is a collection of stories following the men and women of the human sphere, the unknowable Tohaa, and the brutal armies of the EI. welcome to the dark universe of Infinity.





	The Shadows in the Wilderness of Mirrors

Mitsu woke in a cold sweat, fear gripping him. He could still see those missiles that hit the station. He calmed when he felt his partner's arms wrap around him tightly.

“Same nightmare, Liebhaber? ” The heavy accent was comforting. The smell of his lover comforted him, and their Spheres interacted, allowing the soothing symphonic music the other man listened to to quietly work on his stress.

“Yes, Rory. I am doing better now that you are here.” He turned and nuzzled the large man. “when did you get home?”

“Half an hour. Saw you were having another nightmare and decided to come cuddle you.”

“Baka. You should have gone ahead and showered. How was your first day?” The big man chuckled at his lovers almost pet name for him.

“It was interesting. They assigned me to a Kempetai, and I got to meet my unit. We ran some back-hacking exercises and had some evaluations. They were surprised by all my former unit's training. Do cops here not see much full combat?”

“no, I believe its just Bakunin that uses police as soldiers. It is still a dangerous job.”

“yes, I suppose it is. I did earn a nickname from my Kempetai. She calls me kariinu.”

Mitsu laughed at that. Hunting dog. It was a good name for Rory, who stood out not only for his height, but his wolf ears and tail, elongated canines, and the piercing gold eyes that he had. His people were well known for extreme genetic body modifications. He nestled up against the six and a half foot frame of his partner.

“Its perfect for you. Are you fine with being The Emperor's hunting dog?”

“I like it. It fits me.”

Before what had become known as the Wotan incident, Rory was a Bakunin moderator, a para-military cop. He was a hacker and used it to significant effect during the incident. Back then, Mitsu was just a student chef stranded when he took a vacation at the wrong time. Now he was a full apprentice, and the man he loved had moved to Kyoto and became a Nipponese citizen. It was a tough and lengthy process, but they had many allies on their side. Mitsu's mother was a member of the Kuge, the new nobles of the empire. The Kempetai and the Domaru who were there that fateful day when the traitorous Yu Jing decided to sacrifice the people of Japanese descent to take out one Nomad ship, during a war with invading aliens none the less. He was quietly a poster boy for the party, using his want to come live in the empire as a sign of the greatness of the Bushido code and the Empire. Rory just ignored it, and so did Mitsu. His mother helped get Rory into the police, and his skills had gotten him fast-tracked to being vetted for a rapid response group being built to respond to terrorist and strategic threats.

“I think that I will get along with my team. They are good people.” Rory had gotten up. “Let's take that shower.”

Mitsu showered and got out of the covers, following his boyfriend to the shower.

 

 

**Three days later**

 

 

Mitsu finished the final touches on the order he was overseeing. It was a good day today, a busy afternoon for the restaurant. There was a large meeting the Kuge were hosting with some business people from Panoceana, and some of the group had come here. He was sure his mother sent them.

He looked up to find the right servers and saw all the servers and busboys gathered around the small monitor the head chef kept on the local news. He double checked all the orders, and headed over to the group, knowing it had to be important.

As he squeezed into the group, something worrisome happened. People got quiet, and they began to make way for him. Someone whispered to the head chef, and the woman who was his mentor stood and pulled him into a tight hug. He was confused until he saw the monitor, with a local news anchor on it with a scene straight out of a nightmare. It was the delegate's office near the old castle, with people being brought out and loaded into a waiting bus to the hospital. Several white bags on gurneys were wheeled out and loaded into coroners vans.

“....the gunmen killed thirteen hostages, six police, and injured two other police. The police will not release the names of the deceased and injured but have stated that the terrorists were Yu Jing citizens who entered the country illegally. They are not reported to.....”

Mitsu began to cry hysterically and fell into his mentors' arms. Today was Rory's teams shift. Had he lost his love? He cried, barely hearing the old woman order the restaurant closed.

 

 

 

**Several hours later...**

 

 

Mitsu finished the paperwork. Rory was among the injured, and none of his team had died. The other injury was the Kempetai, who Rory had saved. The terrorists had been armed with chain rifles, and Rory had taken shrapnel to the leg. He was probably going to lose it, but they had cybernetics that would give him full mobility with little maintenance. The Kempetai had only gotten minor wounds and said that Rory was going to be a hero. They were offering him a training position so he could stay with the police. He hoped his lover would take the job.

He walked back to Rory's room, where the big grey haired man was watching some manga on the wall screen. He watched his lover laugh at the funny parts, amazed he got the joke that most foreign people would miss. Mitsu shook his head and joined Rory on the hospital bed.

“Are you going to take the training job?”

“Will you think any less of me if I do?”

“Baka. You are my hero, no matter what.”

“Then I am going to be a training officer.”

Mitsu smiled and cuddled close to Rory, and fell asleep. He slept peacefully that night, in the arms of his hero.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Infinity the game, nor am I affiliated with Corvus Belli. I am a fan and I love the lore. Please enjoy


End file.
